Reboot
by CasusFere
Summary: After Mission City, the Autobots finally run Barricade down and 'explain' the benefits of defecting.
1. Chapter 1

A/n- Alright, I have to get this out of my head. Maybe now I'll be able to get a few of my half-done fics finished. Maybe. A slightly different take on Barricade and Ironhide's personas, this time.

x-xxx-x

_-Auto-repair systems online. Processor failed to initiate. Rebooting.-_

Barricade shuddered, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. Heavy clamps were secured uncomfortably tight to his frame, and more disconcertingly, his wheels were off the ground. Attempting to transform brought him to the conclusion that whoever had secured the clamps knew exactly what they were doing, immobilizing the most important parts of his chassis and preventing him from freeing himself. He shifted a bit, then stopped as pain stabbed through his side.

_-Processor online. Cortex functions optimal. Updating navigational data… GPS uplink failed. Commencing local area scan… Scan failed. Blocking field detected.-_

Concrete flooring. Metal wall plating. Tables. And judging by the medical equipment, he was a prisoner in the Autobot's medbay. Barricade sighed, blowing hot exhaust.

Just his fraggin' luck.

_-Analyzing status… Armor compromised. Rear suspension damaged. Left rear tire nonfunctional. Vehicle movement at 7 efficiency. Fuel system online. Frame integrity compromised. Weapon systems offline.-_

Even if he could get down, escaping was out of the question. His side was mangled, one tire was shredded, his windshield was cracked, his weapons were gone, and his hood was badly dented from when he'd tried to dodge around Ironhide and had gotten backed over for his trouble.

The Autobots had been hunting him for weeks; with the human's help and satellite imagery, they'd finally caught him in Oklahoma City. They cornered him in mostly-empty underground parking garage before he realized they were there. The fight had been short and vicious, and ended with an irate Ironhide punching the stubborn Decepticon into unconsciousness.

The sound of footsteps brought Barricade's attention back to the present.

"Awake finally," Ratchet observed.

"Let me down," Barricade growled.

Ratchet snorted. "Why, so you can tear out what's left of your rear axle trying to escape?" He picked up a tool. "Stop squirming before you break something important."

Barricade's engine growled. He'd already come to the conclusion that escape was impossible, but he wasn't going to admit that to an _Autobot._ Ratchet rapped him hard on the hood.

"Didn't I just tell you to knock that off? Hold still!"

Barricade ignored the command, letting the medic know in precise detail exactly where he could stick his medical equipment.

"That's _it._ I have to put up with enough of this crap from my own team; I'm not taking it from you, too!" Ratchet yanked open a panel, ignoring Barricade's continued struggling.

_-Manual override. Initiating shut down.-_

"Slagging Auto-"

_-Stasis lock.-_

x-x-x

Ironhide leaned in the doorway, watching Ratchet work in silence.

The medic glanced back at him. "You coming in, or did you accidentally bolt your tailgate to the doorway?" Ratchet went back to working on a bent strut. "Did you have to cave in his _whole side_? Do you have _any_ idea how much work it's going to take to fix this?"

"If he'd stopped when Prime told him to, I wouldn't have had to hit him so hard. Or so many times," Ironhide said defensively.

Ratchet grunted. "Yeah, and you didn't enjoy it at all, did you."

"Hey, I can't help it if beating up Decepticons is therapeutic. And taking pleasure in one's work is supposed to be a good thing." The truck looked over the unconscious Barricade. "Prime wants an update. He gonna live?"

"Of course he'll _live._ Whether he likes it or not." The strut slid back into place with a snap. "He's functional now – I just got tired of his snarling."

"Got to admire him a bit," Ironhide said after a moment, "He's quite the tenacious little bastard, ain't he?"

"That's one way of putting it," Ratchet grumbled. "Stupidly stubborn, is what I'd call it. Kind of reminds me of a certain weapons specialist who needs to go away and stop distracting me before I strap him to a table."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"The word is 'resemble,' Ironhide. Now scram, or I'm going to decide you need your coolant flushed."

Ironhide backed up. "No need to get nasty. I'll just leave you and your new friend for some quality 'alone time.'" He ducked a spanner. "I'm going!"

x-x-x


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me down," Barricade growled.

"Are you going to behave?"

Barricade's engines snarled at Ironhide's mocking tone. "Go suck slag, Autobot."

"I'll take that as a no," Ratchet muttered, examining the shredded wheel.

"I don't know, I think he's kinda cute like this!" Ironhide tickled one of the interceptor's front tires. "Coochy coo!" The wheel jerked away from his fingers. "Aw, I don't think he likes me."

"What was your _first_ clue?" Barricade ground out.

"Hold still," Ratchet said, swatting the captive Decepticon on the bumper. "I'm trying to fix your tire."

Barricade blew exhaust at him.

"Ironhide, stop harassing the prisoner," Optimus said from the doorway.

"Oh, all right." Ironhide stepped back with a disappointed expression.

Optimus Prime stepped fully into the room, looming over Barricade's immobilized form. "Barricade," he said in greeting.

Barricade sat in sullen silence, refusing to acknowledge the Autobot leader's existence.

Optimus continued after a moment. "I'll be blunt. You are our prisoner. We have come to an agreement with the human government; you will remain in our custody as long as you behave appropriately. Any attempts to escape or contact the Decepticon forces, and you will be immediately imprisoned. If you try to take a hostage, or harm any of the humans, you will be deactivated." Barricade squirmed a bit under the unrelenting blue stare. "Do you understand, Barricade?"

"…I get it," Barricade grumbled.

"However, if you cooperate, we are willing to allow you a certain amount of freedom. You will remain in contact with one of my Autobots at all times, and you will do what they say. Disobey, and you will find yourself incarcerated as a prisoner of war."

Barricade was silent for a long moment. "You want me to defect?!" he demanded incredulously

Optimus gave him a serious look. "I don't expect you to fight for us, only to behave yourself. We will not infringe on your activities, so long as you harm no one."

"…Fine," Barricade said finally. "Let me down."

Optimus patted him on the hood. "Just as soon as Ratchet's done with you."

Barricade growled.

x-x-x

"Still sulking?" Ironhide asked cheerfully, pulling into the gravel next to Barricade.

"I'm not sulking," the police car snapped.

"Of course not," Ironhide said sarcastically. He paused. "It can't be that you aren't allowed to contact the Decepticons; you hate Starscream, anyway."

"Who doesn't?"

Ironhide had to concede that one. "Is it that we took away your toys? No more laser cannons and yo-yos of death for poor little Barricade?"

"_I'm_ not the gun-obsessed lunatic here," Barricade muttered.

"True," Ironhide admitted cheerfully. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Is that _any_ of your business?"

"As your self-appointed keeper for the day, yes it is."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Barricade's voice was flat.

"Oh, Primus, yes. Now answer the question."

"I'm watching."

"… What, the little birdies?"

Barricade glared. "The cars.

Ironhide's engine rumbled. "Feeling a bit lonely, are we? Looking for a little love, maybe a pretty little lady Mustang?"

"You're disgusting." Barricade harrumphed.

The watched the cars pass in silence for a while. _Heh. He's actually not all that bad. Fun to harass, at least,_ Ironhide thought, looking down at the interceptor.

"There's one," Barricade said suddenly, jolting Ironhide out of his thoughts.

"One what?" Ironhide listened with amusement as Barricade called in the stolen car. "Is this what you've been doing all day?"

"Yep."

"Huh. What, can't go a day without ruining _somebody's_ life?"

"Well, I _am_ a Decepticon."

x-x-x

"I'm still not so sure about this," Sam muttered, slouching lower in Bee's driver seat.

"Don't worry, Sam. I will protect you," Bee said calmly, swinging open the door.

Sam didn't move, staring out at the dark mustang parked next to Ironhide. "He tried to kill me. How do you know that he's not going to try it again?"

"Because I would kill him."

Sam stood hesitantly, eyeing the Decepticon nervously. Bee closed the door behind him, engine giving a reassuring rumble. Sam took a few steps closer to the still Barricade.

"Uh… hi?"

The Decepticon was silent.

"Aw, come on, be polite, 'Cade." Ironhide nudged the Mustang in the rear with a massive tire.

"Don't call me that," Barricade snapped.

"I'm gonna call you whateeever I want," Ironhide told him gleefully. "Now be a good little 'Con and say hello to Sam."

Barricade growled. Ironhide let his tread rest on the top edge of the Mustang's trunk and leaned.

"Hello, insect."

Ironhide didn't seem impressed with Barricade's 'greeting.' Sam watched with wide eyes as Barricade's tires sank under Ironhide's weight.

"…Human," Barricade muttered, giving in. Ironhide eased off with a satisfied rumble. "You're enjoying this too much, Autobot."

Ironhide's engine purred. "Just doin' my job, 'Cade."

"Stop _calling_ me that!"

"No. Don' wanna, can't make me."

"Asinine psychopath," Barricade muttered.

Sam choked on a laugh.

"How have you been, Sam?" Ironhide asked, leaning casually on Barricade's rear end. The interceptor sulked.

"Uh, good…"

"And the rodent is well, too?" asked Ironhide with exaggerated cheerfulness.

"Uh… Mojo's… uh, good. Still, you know, small. And dog-like."

"Good, good."

Barricade sighed at Ironhide's attempts at casual conversation. "You _are _aware you're being followed, right?" he asked Bumblebee boredly.

The others stopped. "He's what?" asked Ironhide, surprised.

x-x-x

"Come on, man, I'm freezing my ass off!"

Trent shushed his friend, crouching behind the bushes. "Quiet! They're right there!" He leaned around the tree for a look. The geek had gotten out of his car, and was talking to someone Trent couldn't see.

"Man, why we out here? So the bitch dumped you- don't need to go all stalker boyfriend on the dork – whoa," he grabbed the tree for balance. "I think I drank too much. Or not enough. Or something."

Trent glared. "I'm not stalking anyone! They're up to something! Man, last month Wikity or whatever his name is was driving a piece of crap, and now all of a sudden he's got a brand new Camero _concept?_ And he's sneaking off to some old abandoned… thing… in the middle of nowhere to meet some guy in a truck and a cop? I want to know what the _hell _is –" Trent took in the glazed and uncomprehending expression and sighed. "You know what? Forget it. Just shut up."

"Don' gotta get all testy." He giggled drunkenly. "Testy!"

"Just. Shut. Up," Trent hissed.

His friend didn't answer, staring over Trent's shoulder with wide eyes. "Uh, n-not good…"

Trent turned slowly. A massive metal shape loomed over them, glaring down with glowing red eyes.

"Oh shit. Ohhhhh_shit!"_ Trent's friend scrambled back, bolting for the truck.

Trent froze. The evil-looking robot stepped over the bush they'd been hiding behind, planting a massive foot on either side of the terrified jock.

Trent's brain stuttered to a stop as a clawed hand wrapped around his midsection and lifted him into the air.

"Oh, fuck," he finally managed.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus glanced up as Barricade stalked in. The Autobot frowned at the human clutched in Barricade's claws. Ironhide trailed in behind, looking sheepish, with Bumblebee and Sam on his heels.

"What is going on here?" Optimus demanded, looking to Ironhide for an explanation. Ironhide just shrugged helplessly.

"This…" Barricade's gaze flicked to Ironhide for a split second. "…Human," he continued grudgingly," Has been following Bumblebee. Your men's stealth training needs a little work," he added snidely.

"Sam, do you know this person?" Optimus asked. "Put him down, Barricade. Gently."

"Yeah, we go to school together," Sam said, eyeing Trent with distaste. "His name is Trent.

Trent scrambled out of Barricade's claws, staring around wildly. "Oh my god… They're- You're-"

"Giant alien robots form the planet Cybertron," Ironhide supplied helpfully.

Trent gaped at him, mouth working.

"Trent," Optimus said gently, catching his attention again. "Why were you following Bumblebee and Sam?"

"I don't… B-bumblebee?" He swallowed. "I was… I mean, Sam's car-" Trent turned back to the bright yellow robot, realization dawning. "Oh, _god_…"

Barricade snorted. Trent jumped at the noise.

"The boy is obviously distraught, Optimus," a new voice broke in. Ratchet stepped into the room, frowning down at Trent. "According to my reading, prolonged exposure to stressful situations can cause permanent damage. W should allow the boy to calm down before questioning him further."

"Very well," said Optimus with a nod.

Trent backed away. He was having trouble focusing on what the new robot meant, but it involved him, and _doing something_ to him… He squawked in surprise as a clawed hand caught him around the waist from behind and scooped him off the floor.

The robot carried him out of the room, opening another massive door and dumping him inside.

Trent sat on the floor for a long moment, staring at nothing. "Well, _shit._"

The Autobots waited for Barricade to re-enter the control room before turning to Sam.

"You said this boy went to school with you," Optimus prompted.

"Yeah. He was going out with Mikaela," Sam elaborated. "He's a real jerk. Egotistical, self-centered, bullying asshole."

"I like him already," Barricade commented to no one in particular. The Autobots ignored him.

"What do we do with him, Prime?" asked Ironhide. "We let him run around loose, and he could bring a whole lot of unwanted attention to our little operation out here."

"We will not harm him. We ask for his cooperation and silence," Optimus told them firmly.

Sam snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Our only other option is to vacate this complex. We cannot break our agreement with the human government," Optimus reminded him.

Sam sighed. "I know. But I don't have to like it."

"Sometimes we have to work with those we do not care for," Optimus said reproachfully, casting a significant look in Barricade's direction. "Perhaps you will find that there is more to him than you first suspected."

x-x-x

Trent stared across the table at Sam. "They really are aliens?"

"Yeah." Sam still didn't like this idea, no matter what Optimus said.

"And your car…"

"Yeah."

Trent swore. "The conspiracy geeks were right about Mission City?!"

"For the most part."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Barricade made a rude noise. "Such scintillating conversational skills." Ironhide swatted the Decepticon casually upside the head. Barricade glared.

"So you see why you can't tell anyone about them, right?" Sam continued, trying to ignore Barricade.

Trent's eyes flickered to the side, focusing on Barricade's claws. He swallowed as the burning red eyes turned back to him. "Yeah. Don't tell anyone. Got it."

x-x-x

Johnny opened the door at his insistent knock, blinking blearily up at Trent. His eyes widened as he focused on his friend's scowling face.

Johnny grabbed him by the arm and pulled Trent inside, shutting the door behind him. "Dude! How did you get away? I though you were a goner!"

Trent yanked his arm out of Johnny's grasp. "What the hell are you talking about? And where the hell is my car?!"

Glancing quickly around, Johnny stepped closer. "The robots, man!" he whispered. "With the burning eyes and the claws…"

"Dude! What robots? You were so drunk last night, you flipped out and got me caught! Then you took off, screaming about them 'coming to get you,' _in my truck!_"

"But… but… they were _right there!_"

Trent scrubbed a hand over his face, looking irritated. "Just tell me where the hell my car is."

Johnny swallowed, giving him a nervous smile.

x-x-x

The front door slammed. Trent stormed down the sidewalk, ducking into the open door of the police interceptor waiting outside. "He _crashed _my car!"

"My fuel pump is just_ stuttering _in sympathy, insect." Barricade snorted, pulling away from the curb.

"You're a bit of a jackass, you know that?" Trent glared at the hologram in the front seat.

"Do I care what you think?" Barricade didn't bother making the hologram's mouth mimic his speech.

_That's just creepy._ Trent gave the dashboard a thoughtful look. "You're one of those Decepticons, aren't you?" There was a moment of startled silence from the interceptor. "Everyone else has that symbol that looks kinda like a cat, but yours looks more like a fox."

"Congratulations, insect, you have the amazing power of sight."

"And hearing, too. Because that little conversation you and the truck had right before we left didn't sound exactly friendly. Besides, the others are all nicer than you are. What are you, a POW on parole or something?"

"Or something."

A smirk made its way across Trent's face. "Actually, that gives me an idea..."


End file.
